Kiss
by EbonyKittyCat552
Summary: Kanda accidently discovers something important about his feelings towards a certain moyashi, and things escalate from there


Awww... this starts out a bit angsty, but I think the ending is happyful :D I can't write _only_ depressing things

Anyway... Yullen... well, I haven't written them before, so here goes nothing, right?

Warning: kissing, adultish content, slash (look it up if you don't know what it is, cause it's not my problem if you don't like), swearing, no smex though

Disclaimer: Kanda and Allen belong to Katsura Hoshino *pout* not me

* * *

Weeks… it had been weeks since that first little slip. Kanda stared up at the ceiling of his room, watching the shadows sliding across the dark surface like little phantoms. He couldn't draw his mind away from it, that little mistake.

Well… it wasn't a _little_ mistake.

Maybe it wasn't even a mistake.

_It was,_ he growled in his head, trying desperately to convince himself. _It was stupid and ridiculous and I can't believe that I even thought for a minute that it wasn't._

Even in his mind, the words sounded disgustingly insincere.

Closing his eyes against the shadows drifting overhead, he felt his thoughts wandering dangerously close to that day. A faintly foggy image came to mind of a dirty little carriage on a train to the middle of nowhere. He couldn't remember exactly what it looked like, or even the exact shade of the cheap fabric on the seats. It hadn't been a very high class trip, not that he had been complaining at the time.

The only part of the image that remained sharply ingrained into his mind was the companion sitting across from him. He remembered watching the motionless figure slumped over the seat across from him, his eyes catching the way strands of snow-pale hair swayed with the movement of the rumbling train, brushing against the only slightly more flushed tone of his partner's skin. Even now, every little detail of that face from the red curse-scar cutting over his eye and down his cheek to the silvery color of his eyelashes, the gentle rosy tint to his nose and his slightly parted pink lips, every little detail was fresh in his mind as if he had seen it yesterday.

Kanda did not allow himself to foster feelings for anyone other than a feeling of duty towards his colleagues. He did not _like_ people, and he certainly didn't _care_ about them.

But he'd been drawn to Allen Walker right from the start. Granted, perhaps he had reacted badly, but it was painstakingly difficult to cooperate with the moyashi just enough to get through their missions together.

He remembered thinking that he liked a sleeping moyashi better.

He _also_ remembered thinking curiously about the texture of the white hair that fell in front of Allen's eyes and brushed his cheeks. Old people had white hair, thin and crinkled, brittle. Allen's looked anything but. It looked soft and silky. And then his eyes had wondered to the nearly-unblemished face with a slight tint of color. Allen's skin had looked incredibly smooth. He had gotten the very sudden and irresistible urge to touch it, to trace a finger down a sharp cheek to see if it was really so soft as it appeared.

And he remembered being unable to stop himself before his curiosity got the better of him.

Allen's skin _had_ been soft and smooth, feeling almost delicate to the touch. The boy had stirred ever so slightly at the innocent little touch, head turning towards the heat of Kanda's hand until lips had brushed his skin.

Kanda had stared.

And then he wondered what Allen's lips would feel like.

_You shouldn't have even thought it,_ he scolded himself, eyes flashing open to the dark room once more. It did not erase the memory of the moyashi from his mind, head tilted into his hand as if begging for a caress.

Finally, he remembered _that_… the little mistake, the slip. His palm had slid downwards, cupping the boy's pale face and tilting it upwards tantalizingly. He had not resisted the sudden, strange and terrifying urge…

To kiss.

To kiss _Allen Walker_.

_It was a mistake…_ The voice of denial was growing weaker, its strength fading with each repetition of that little mantra. _It was a mistake… It was a mistake…_

But it _wasn't_.

_Were you ever going to admit to yourself that you actually _like_ the moyashi?_

"No…" He didn't even care that he was answering the voice in his head aloud.

He couldn't deny it to himself, though he tried desperately still. He had kissed Allen Walker, just a little, chaste peck of the lips, but it had been _far_ more than a mere kiss. Mere kisses did not make Kanda Yuu feel as if his chest were about to burst open with the force of his frantically beating heart. Mere kisses did not induce the panic which had constricted his throat when he had pulled away from the fragile touch of lips on lips, the panic that Allen had woken, that the boy would be furious or disgusted. Mere kisses did not taste like heaven on his lips. Mere kisses did not make him want _more_.

Slowly, his hand drifted upwards, settling over his own thin lips, tracing the lines of them delicately. They tingled beneath his fingers, remembering the way Allen's had felt.

_What am I supposed to do now?_

He refused—absolutely, positively _refused_—to believe that he harbored any sort of romantic feelings for that pathetic little _moyashi!_ He just… just _couldn't_. Kanda did not like people. He did not care for people. And he _certainly_ didn't _love_ people, particularly not that stupid, silver-eyed, annoying, beautiful, sinfully delicious little moyashi.

As soon as that thought went through his mind, Kanda wanted to smack himself. Really… delicious? _I think there's something wrong with me._

_Only that you've gone and fallen in love with that little brat._

That little mistake had changed _everything_.

Groaning to himself, Kanda forced his body off the mattress and mechanically made his arms hoist his coat off a nearby chair. He needed some air or… or something. This place was beginning to become suffocating.

Kanda had barely made it out the door and down the hallway before shouting accosted his ears. The dark-haired man growled with annoyance, eyes narrowing. _What could it possibly be this time?_ He turned around, expecting perhaps to see another of the Director's rampaging hunks of metal and wire which would inevitably need to be beheaded once more before it decided to try and cut another poor soul to ribbons or cook them in a giant frying pan. His blue eyes caught pale movement heading straight towards him.

"What the fuck is going o—"

_What?_

A warm body crashed against his, sweeping his feet right out from underneath him in an entirely unromantic fashion. The swordsman stifled a groan when he landed rather hard on his rear end. And then a heavy weight fell down onto his chest, leaving him winded for a moment. His eyes blinked upwards just in time to see equally startled silver eyes getting nearer and nearer and a blurring pace.

Something slammed against his lips.

Something warm and soft and tasting like the most delicious fruit which he didn't have a name for in his mind. It tasted very much like…

His eyes widened. _The moyashi?_

For a full minute, or so it seemed, Kanda couldn't bring himself to move from beneath the very object of his every fantasy and thought in every spare moment for the last two weeks. All he could do was stare upwards into huge silver eyes, which seemed to be clouded with a vague confusion. They blinked owlishly down at him with puzzlement. Kanda half expected the brat to leap off of him, sputtering and wiping his lips on his sleeve.

But he didn't. Instead, he did the last think Kanda could ever possibly have expected him to do.

He kissed back.

This kiss was different, he noted through his foggy brain as he tilted their mouths ever so slightly against each other, savoring the softness pressed up against his skin like little flower petals. This kiss was not just a little peck. Instead of the rising embarrassment, the first thing Kanda noted was that he was becoming… pleasantly warm…

The moyashi let out a little whimpering moan that sent a jolt of arousal right down his spine and straight to his—

Ripping his lips away, Kanda was ashamed to find himself breathing rather heavily, cheeks flushed like some fucking _virgin_. "_Moyashi…_"

Allen's pale skin, however, was beat red. The poor boy leapt to his feet, but there was no disgust on his face. His swollen, reddened lips rounded into an O of surprise, and Kanda could detect mortification on his features. "O-oh my… I-I'm sorry, Kanda! I didn't m-mean to… I just—"

Kanda didn't let the young man babble any longer. Grabbing the moyashi and caging that pale, blushing face within his large hands, Kanda tilted the brat's head up much as he remembered doing before and crushed his lips to those pretty red ones in a heated kiss.

It certainly shut up the moyashi.

He took a few moments to taste those lips again, skimming his tongue over the tender flesh, rubbing their lips together gently yet firmly, pressing his tongue forward. Allen's gasp allowed him to slip inside, and he mapped the delightful contours of the younger man's mouth with his tongue until he drew another soft moan from _his_ little moyashi. When he pulled away, Allen was panting softly against his lips and looked startled. "K-Kanda…?"

"Baka moyashi," he muttered. "Just shut up."

And then he kissed _his_ moyashi again.

* * *

That is my fluff for this week... I've written other things so far over the weekend and none of them have been happy in the slightest *sigh* But I think this isn't sad or depressing

Review if you wish


End file.
